1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to generating instructions. In one example, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for automatically generating test instructions to verify the operation of a processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increasing complexity and variety of processors has led to the increased difficulty in thoroughly verifying and evaluating the performance of these disparate devices. Processors such as central processing units (CPUs), processor cores, graphics accelerators, and digital signal processors (DSPs) support diverse instruction sets and have elements for implementing the instruction sets. In some instances, certain processors also support customized instruction sets. A variety of tools such as instruction set simulators and hardware simulators also use the instruction sets and customized instruction sets.
However, the mechanisms for testing processors and processor associated tools are limited. In typical examples, limited sets of instruction sequences are provided to a processor or a processor associated tool. The limited sets of instruction sequences may not be sufficiently diverse to comprehensively test a processor or a processor associated tool.
Consequently, it is therefore desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for comprehensively testing processors and associated tools. More specifically, it is desirable to provide improved techniques and mechanisms for automatically generating selected test sequences that allow directed as well as comprehensive testing of processors and associated tools.